Snoop Dogg
Snoop Dogg (* 20. Oktober 1971 in Long Beach, Kalifornien als Calvin Cordozar Broadus, Jr.) ist ein US-amerikanischer Rapper, Reggae-Musiker und Schauspieler. Zu seiner Anfangszeit nannte er sich Snoop Doggy Dogg. Der Name Snoop war der Spitzname, den ihm seine Mutter wegen seiner Vorliebe für die Comicserie Die Peanuts gab.1 2012 gab er bekannt, nun Reggae anstatt Rap zu machen und sich Snoop Lion zu nennen.2 Ein Jahr später veröffentlichte er ein Funk-Album unter dem Pseudonym Snoopzilla. Leben Kindheit und Jugend Snoop Dogg live, 2005 In einem Armenviertel von Long Beach aufgewachsen, begann er zu rappen. Aufgrund der Verhältnisse in seiner Gegend wurde er Mitglied der Crips-Gang Rollin' 20's Crips. Er ist bis heute Mitglied der Gang.3 Das erste Mal verhaftet wurde er kurz nach Beendigung der Grundschule, da er mit Kokain handelte. In den folgenden Jahren wurde er mehrfach verhaftet und verbrachte einige Zeit im Gefängnis. Anfang der 1990er Jahre entschloss er sich, sein Leben zu ändern und im Musikgeschäft tätig zu werden. Beginn der musikalischen Karriere Bevor er Anfang der 1990er von Dr. Dre entdeckt wurde, nahm er mit seinem Cousin Nate Dogg und Dres Halbbruder Warren G bereits Lieder unter dem Namen 213 auf. 213 steht für die Telefonvorwahl von Long Beach. Warren G war es auch, der Dr. Dre, der damals schon mit der Gruppe N.W.A erfolgreich war, ein Tape mit eigenen Liedern auf dem Schreibtisch liegen ließ, wodurch schließlich der Kontakt mit Snoop zustande kam. 213 löste sich auf, da Snoop Dogg und Nate Dogg von Dr. Dre bei Death Row Records und Warren G bei Def Jam unter Vertrag genommen wurden. 1992–1997: Death Row Records Im Jahre 1992 war Snoop auf dem Album „The Chronic“ von Dr. Dre mit einigen Gastbeiträgen vertreten. Das Album prägte maßgeblich das Musikgenre des G-Funk. Im Jahre 1993 veröffentlichte Snoop sein Debüt-Album''Doggystyle''. Das Album verkaufte sich allein in den USA über vier Millionen Mal. Zu dieser Zeit freundete er sich auch mit Tupac Shakur an. Während der Aufnahmen von Doggystyle mit Dr. Dre im August 1993 wurde Snoop Dogg im Zusammenhang mit der Erschießung von Phillip Woldermarian, eines Mitglieds einer feindlichen Gang, verhaftet. Snoop wurde vorgeworfen, mit seinem Bodyguard McKinley Lee ein so genanntes Drive-by shooting durchgeführt zu haben. Während Snoop fuhr, erschoss sein Leibwächter Woldermarian. Vor Gericht gab Snoop Dogg an, in Notwehr gehandelt zu haben, da der Mann ein Stalker gewesen sei. Zu seiner Verteidigung engagierte er den Anwalt Johnnie Cochran, der später unter anderem auch Michael Jackson, O. J. Simpson und Tupac Shakur verteidigte.4Snoop und sein Leibwächter wurden freigesprochen, weil das Gericht die Notwehrsituation anerkannte. Der Prozess zog sich über drei Jahre hin und beeinträchtigte Snoop Doggs Arbeit an einem neuen Album, welches dann schließlich 1996 unter dem Titel Tha Doggfather erschien. Snoop Dogg hatte bereits zu Jugendzeiten die Gruppe „Dogg Pound Gangsta Clicc“ (D.P.G.C.) gegründet. Zu D.P.G.C. gehören einige bekannte Westcoast-Künstler wie Daz Dillinger, Kurupt und Nate Dogg, sowie RBX, Lady Of Rage, Bad Azz (ein weiterer Cousin von Snoop) und Soopafly. Snoops Cousin Daz Dillinger veröffentlichte 1995 mit seinem Partner Kurupt das Album Dogg Food unter dem Namen Tha Dogg Pound. 1998–2001: No Limit Records Dann folgte für Snoop Doggy Dogg ein Umbruch in der Karriere: Er trennte sich von Dr. Dre (der nun sein eigenes Label „Aftermath“ gründete), strich das „Doggy“ aus seinem Namen, da die Rechte an seinem vorherigen Namen bei Death Row Records lagen, und unterschrieb einen Vertrag bei dem Rap-Mogul aus New Orleans Master P auf dessen Label „No Limit Records“. Hier brachte er insgesamt drei Alben heraus. 1998 erschien mit Da Game Is to Be Sold, Not to Be Told ein eher kommerzielles Rap-Album mit etlichen Gastauftritten des No Limit Labels. Das Album debütierte auf Platz 1 in den Charts und wurde (wie bislang jedes Album von Snoop Dogg) mit Platin ausgezeichnet. Neun Monate später erschien mit No Limit Top Dogg sein zweites Album bei No Limit. Mit Gästen wie Warren G, Suga Free, Mausberg, Goldie Loc und Nate Dogg und Produktionen von Westcoast-Veteran DJ Quik, Dr. Dre und Meech Wells wurde das Album erneut ein kommerzieller Erfolg. Mit dem O. G. Tray Deee und dessen Kollegen Goldie Loc veröffentlichte Snoop Dogg dann 2000 und 2001 als „Tha Eastsidaz“ zwei Alben: Zuerst Snoop Dogg Presents: Tha Eastsidaz und danach Duces n Trayz: The Oldfashioned Way. Durch Produktionen von Battlecat und Soopafly ließen auch diese Alben den G-Funk weiterleben. Außerdem erschien sieben Jahre nach The Chronic Dr. Dres zweites Solo-Album 2001, auf dem Snoop Dogg viermal vertreten war, unter anderem auf den Hitsingles''Still D.R.E.'' und The Next Episode feat. Nate Dogg. Im Jahr 2000 veröffentlichte Snoop sein drittes und letztes Album bei No Limit Records. Tha Last Meal hatte stilistisch nun fast nichts mehr mit No Limit zu tun. Auftritte von Künstlern wie Kokane, Suga Free, Tha Eastsidaz, Bad Azz & Lil 1/2 Dead verdeutlichen dies. Erstgenannter ist auf diesem Album nur als Sänger zu hören und auf etlichen Tracks vertreten. Auch Dr. Dre steuerte nun wieder einige Produktionen bei. Snoop Dogg bei einem Auftritt inTromsø auf dem Døgnvill Festival im August 2009 2001 erschien Snoop Doggs Autobiographie Tha Doggfather. 2002–2005: Zusammenarbeit mit The Neptunes In diesem Jahr musste Snoop Dogg einige musikalische Rückschläge erleiden: Tha Dogg Pound löste sich auf, weil Kurupt zu Suge Knights Plattenfirma Death Row zurückkehrte. Auch Snoops weibliche Rapgruppe „Doggy's Angels“ brachte ihm kaum Erfolg ein. Ein weiteres Album von „Tha Eastsidaz“ würde es nicht mehr geben, denn Tray Deee (im Gefängnis, bis 2012 verurteilt) beschuldigte Snoop, ihm Tantiemen der verkauften Alben nicht ausgezahlt zu haben. Ende 2002 gelang ihm mit Paid tha Cost to Be da Bo$$ über sein Label Doggy Style Records sowie Priority Records(EMI) das Comeback. Die von „The Neptunes“ produzierte Single Beautiful schaffte es auf Platz 7 der Charts. In den beiden Jahren danach veröffentlichte er zusammen mit DJ Sycamore und Soopafly zehn Streetmixtapes mit dem Titel Welcome 2 tha Chuuch. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt seiner Karriere hatte Snoop Dogg sein Gangster-Image abgelegt und an seiner Stelle ein "Zuhälter-Image" etabliert. Nach zwölf Jahren als kommerziell erfolgreicher Rapper gelang es Snoop im August 2004, sich seinen Jugendtraum zu erfüllen: Zusammen mit seinen Freunden Nate Dogg und Warren G, die inzwischen auch weltweiten Erfolg verbuchen konnten, veröffentlichte man als 213 über TVT Records das Album The Hard Way. Es debütierte zwar auf Platz 4 in den Charts, konnte sich aber nicht lange in der Hitparade halten. Vier Monate später folgte dann Snoops siebtes Solo-Album R&G (Rhythm & Gangsta): The Masterpiece über Doggystyle/Star Trak/Geffen. Star Trak ist die Plattenfirma der Produzenten The Neptunes (Pharrell Williams & Chad Hugo), und der Erfolg der Single Beautiful des letzten Albums schien Snoop dazu bewegt zu haben, weiter mit ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten. Die Single Drop It Like It’s Hot feat. Pharrell Williams schaffte es für fünf Wochen auf Platz 1 der Charts. Allerdings stellte dieses Album die meisten alten Fans von Snoop nicht zufrieden: zu viele Gäste aus der Pop-Musik und das Fehlen eines an die Westcoast erinnernden Sounds ließen Kritik aufkommen. Daz Dillinger und Kurupt begruben im Jahr 2005 ihren Streit und gingen zusammen mit Snoop Dogg, The Game und Soopafly auf USA-Tournee. Der Gründer der Crips-Gang, Stanley „Tookie“ Williams wurde nach 25 Jahren Haft trotz des Gnadengesuchs seiner Anwälte nicht begnadigt und schließlich am 13. Dezember 2005 durch die Giftspritze hingerichtet. Snoop Dogg, der zusammen mit Jamie Foxx Demonstrationen gegen eine Hinrichtung organisiert hatte, veröffentlichte am selben Tag über Doggystyle Records den Label-Sampler Welcome 2 Tha Chuuch: Tha Album. Die Single Real Soon feat. Daz, Kurupt & Nate Dogg war nicht nur das erste gemeinsame Lied von D.P.G.C. seit langer Zeit, sondern gleichzeitig ein Lied für Tookie Williams. 2006: Probleme an Flughäfen Am 27. April 2006 wurde Snoop Dogg am Londoner Flughafen Heathrow festgenommen, nachdem man den Rapper und sein 30-köpfiges Gefolge nicht in die First-Class-Lounge von British Airways gelassen hatte und diese daraufhin randaliert hatten. In der Anhörung im Mai sollte Snoop Dogg auf Lebenszeit die Einreise nach England verboten werden. Das Einreiseverbot wurde 2008 wieder aufgehoben. Am 29. Oktober 2006 wurde er am Bob Hope Airport in Burbank (Los Angeles County) bei einer Zufallskontrolle wegen eines Parkvergehens mit einer Waffe und Marihuana angetroffen und erneut verhaftet, danach jedoch auf 35.000 US-Dollar Kaution wieder freigelassen. 2006–2012: Dogg-Pound-Reunion Im Juni 2006 erschien das Dogg-Pound-Reunion-Album Cali Iz Active mit Westcoast-Produzenten wie Battlecat und Soopafly, aber auch mit Swizz Beatz oder David Banner und Features von unter anderem Lady Of Rage, RBX, David Banner und P. Diddy. Die Verkaufszahlen waren mäßig. Snoop Dogg gründete zwei neue Gruppen aus Westcoast-Rappern. Zum einen „The Warzone“, bestehend aus Goldie Loc, MC Eiht und Kam. Zum anderen die „Western Union“ mit Soopafly, Damani und Bad Lucc. Beide nahm er bei seinem Label Doggystyle Records unter Vertrag. Die erste Single vom Album Tha Blue Carpet Treatment ist das Lied Vato mit B-Real. Die zweite Single trägt den Namen That's That Shit (mit R. Kelly). Die dritte und vierte nennen sich Candy und Boss' Life. Bei Boss' Life singt auf dem Album Akon, doch für die Single und das Video wurde Akon durch Nate Dogg ersetzt, da Akon aufgrund seiner Plattenfirma eine Teilnahme verweigerte. 2006 wurde sein Einkommen auf 17 Millionen US-$ und sein Vermögen auf 170 Millionen US-$ geschätzt. Snoop Dogg arbeitete 2006 erstmals mit Nas für ein Stück auf dessen Album Hip Hop Is Dead zusammen. Weiters produzierte er unter seinem Produzenten-Pseudonym Niggaracci eine Compilation namens The Big Squeeze, auf der nur Titel von Westcoast-Rappern zu finden waren. Im November 2007 kündigte Snoop Dogg die Veröffentlichung seines neuen Albums Ego Trippin’' für März 2008 an. Snoop Dogg kündigte außerdem an, dass es auf diesem Album keine Gastauftritte geben werde. Die Premiere des Videos für die erste Single''Sexual Eruption'' (bzw. Sensual Seduction) war am 28. November 2007 im amerikanischen TRL zu sehen. 2009 wurde Snoop Dogg Creative Chairman von Priority Records. Sein zehntes Studioalbum, Malice n Wonderland, erschien am 8. Dezember desselben Jahres. Die erste Single, Gangsta Luv, kam lediglich auf Platz 35 der Billboard Hot 100, und das Album wurde das schlechtverkaufteste seiner ganzen Karriere. 2010 war Snoop Dogg als Gastmusiker in mehreren Liedern zu hören, so etwa in Katy Perrys California Gurls, Curren$y's Seat Change oder Jessica Mauboys Get 'em Girls. 2011 folgte ein weiterer Gastauftritt in The Lonely Islands Turtleneck & Chain. In einem Videointerview bestätigte Snoop Dogg im September 2010, mit dem Produzenten Swizz Beatz im Studio zu sein.5 Das Album mit dem Titel Doggumentary wurde im März 2011 veröffentlicht6 und konnte in den Billboard-Charts bislang auf Platz 8 gelangen.7 2012 bis heute: Reincarnated „Snoop Lion“ auf dem Summerjam Festival 2013 Nach einem Aufenthalt in Jamaika gab Broadus im Sommer 2012 bekannt, ein Reggaealbum veröffentlichen zu wollen. Das Album begleiten soll ein gleichnamiger Dokumentarfilm über seine „Jamaikaerfahrung“. Für diese und etwaige andere zukünftige Projekte wählte er einen neuen Künstlernamen, Snoop Lion. Gegenüber Reportern gab Broadus an, auf diesen Namen von einem Rastafari-Priester getauft worden zu sein.8 Die erste Single des Albums Reincarnated trägt den Titel La La La (auf einer überarbeiteten Version von Ken Boothe Artibella) und wurde von Diplo und Major Lazer produziert.9 Das Album ist für den 23. April 2013 angekündigt, der Film erschien am 21. März desselben Jahres.10 Im September 2012 veröffentlichte Broadus eine Platte mit elektronischer Musik, Loose Joise, unter dem Pseudonym DJ Snoopadelic. Er hob besonders den Einfluss von George Clintons Funkadelic hervor.11 In einem Interview sagte er, angesprochen auf seine Künstlernamen: “Snoop Lion, Snoop Dogg, DJ Snoopadelic—they only know one thing: make music that’s timeless and bangs.”11 Andere Tätigkeiten Munich Olympic Walk of Stars Snoop Dogg bei einem Festival 2006 Im Jahr 2000 führte Snoop (als „Michael J. Corleone“) Regie in Snoop Dogg’s Doggystyle, einem Pornofilm, produziert von Hustler. Dieser Film kombiniert Hip-Hop mit nicht jugendfreiem Material und war ein kommerzieller Erfolg. Der Film gewann den Award als „Top Selling Release of the Year“ bei den AVN Awards im Jahr 2002. Von diesem Erfolg angetrieben, führte Snoop 2002 auch Regie bei Snoop Dogg's Hustlaz: Diary of a Pimp, diesmal nutzte er den Spitznamen „Snoop Scorsese“. Snoop versuchte, sich als Schauspieler zu etablieren (Baby Boy, Starsky & Hutch, Training Day, Bones – Der Tod ist erst der Anfang, Soul Plane). Darüber hinaus engagierte er sich als Geschäftsmann, z.B. mit einem eigenenCadillac-Modell („Snoop De Ville“), Snoop-Dogg-Action-Figuren, seiner Bekleidungsfirma „Snoop Dogg Clothing“ und einem Skateboard-Vertrieb (Snoop Dogg Boarding Company), den er zusammen mit seinem Bruder gründete. Darüber hinaus gründete er die Kleidermarke Rich & Infamous in Zusammenarbeit mit Christian Audigier. Er war der Host der MTV Europe Music Awards 2007 in München. Im März 2008 hatte er einen Auftritt bei WWE Wrestlemania 24; er präsentierte als Master of Ceremonies das Playboy-Bunnymania-Match. 2008 sang der US-Rapper in einer Werbung für Vybemobile den deutschen Schlager-Hit Schön ist es auf der Welt zu sein von Roy Black. Am 2. Juli 2005 trat er bei dem zweiten von Bob Geldof initiierten Benefizkonzert Live 8 in London auf. Am 7. Juli 2007 trat er in Hamburg bei Al Gores Live Earth auf. 2012 wirkte Snoop im Rahmen der Epic Rap Battles of History zusammen mit Epic Lloyd und Nice Peter am Song Moses vs Santa Claus (feat. Snoop Dogg) mit, der Dezember des Jahres auf YouTube und iTunes erschien.12 Privates Snoop Lion ist seit dem 12. Juni 1997 mit Shante Taylor verheiratet und hat zwei Söhne sowie eine Tochter. Er lebt in Long Beach. Im März 2009 bekannte sich Broadus zur Nation of Islam.13 Diskografie Studioalben Filmografie (Auswahl) Kategorie:Rapper (USA) Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:ERB Kategorie:Battles